


You're The Love That Rescues Me

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Sandy (I Can't Live Without You) [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Boston Red Sox, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: When Sandy’s around, everything always feels right to Rick and Chris. It’s like the equilibrium is off when he’s not with them. He brings calmness and stability.





	You're The Love That Rescues Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Rick’s start against Tampa on 04/20/19.
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write something about these three ever since Sandy came back.
> 
> I’ve always been fascinated by pitcher/catcher dynamics and since Chris and Rick have been very vocal about their trust and love of Sandy, it felt like the perfect time for me to explore this kind of relationship. 
> 
> This fic kind of started writing me and I got pulled into writing about Chris and Sandy’s complicated relationship with each other.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy reading this!
> 
> Title taken from a lyric in “I Need You” by LeAnn Rimes.

* * *

  _There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

**_I Need You- LeAnn Rimes_ **

* * *

“Sandy, harder!” Rick moans.

“No,” Sandy says as he kisses the back of his neck.

“Be patient, baby. Sandy hasn’t been back that long, let him take his time and enjoy this,” Chris tells him.

There are tears in Rick’s eyes; tears from frustration because Sandy is fucking him so slowly. Tears from relief because Sandy’s finally back. Chris gently kisses Rick’s tears away before he brings their lips together. Porcello’s on his side and he’s already facing Sale, so he’s in the perfect position for kissing. Chris runs his fingers through Rick’s hair as he slips his tongue into his mouth. There are few things better than being in between Chris and Sandy like this. He places his arms onto Sale’s shoulders to pull him closer as the kiss deepens. Sandy  _finally_  picks up his speed and Rick moans right into Chris’ kiss. Sandy says something in Spanish, something too quiet for Rick to attempt a translation of.

“What did you just say?” Rick asks.

“I said ‘I missed you’ and I was talking to  _both_  of you,” Sandy says.

Rick has no issue admitting that he needs Chris and Sandy. He needs them in separate ways sometimes, but everything’s better when all three of them are together. Rick knows that the two of them need each other as well, but both men are too stubborn to admit it most of the time. Chris looks up at Sandy with such fondness and trust in his eyes. They’re not men of many words a lot of the time, but that look speaks volumes. Rick wants to see them kiss, but he’ll ask them to do that later. Sale’s eyes are still locked on Sandy when he reaches down to grab Porcello’s dick. He wraps his hand around it and he matches his strokes with Sandy’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you two are trying to kill me,” Rick jokes.

Chris smirks. “I can think of  _way_  worse ways to die.”

Sandy mouths “Rick’s a drama queen” at Sale and they both laugh effortlessly. When Sandy’s around, everything always feels right to Rick and Chris. It’s like the equilibrium is off when he’s not with them. He brings calmness and stability. Chris gives Rick quick, teasing kisses because he still wants to be able to hear him. The sounds that Sandy gets Porcello to make always send a shiver down Sale’s spine. Sometimes he doesn’t know if he wants to be in Rick or Sandy’s place more when they’re together like this. Rick accidentally bites Chris’ bottom lip when Sandy brushes against his prostate.

“I’m so sorry, Chris,” Rick apologizes.

“It’s ok,” Chris assures him.

“God, he’s just so fucking good at this. He’s so amazing. You really should try it,” Rick says in between moans.

“Rick, don’t . . . ” Sandy warns.

Chris bottoming for Sandy is kind of a sensitive subject. It’s one they typically avoid, especially during sex. He tries to hide his discomfort, but Sale’s face is red and his body language is a little stiff so Rick and Sandy can still sense it. Rick feels like an idiot and like he violated one of the most important people in his life. He opens his mouth to say something, but Chris stops him. He assures Rick that he’s fine and to just focus on the pleasure that he’s feeling. Rick wants to protest, but he ends up moaning instead when Sandy hits his prostate again. Chris tightens his fist around Rick’s cock and that’s all he needs to cum. Sandy follows right behind him a few minutes later.

“You’re still hard, Chris. Let me finish you off,” Rick offers.

“I want to do it,” Sandy says.

Rick’s too intrigued to do anything except to make room for Sandy next to Chris. It’s not that they never kiss or never touch each other, but it’s just not usually like this. Sandy makes his way in between Sale’s seemingly never-ending legs. Chris is used to feeling Rick’s beard when he goes down on him, but Sandy’s is completely different; it’s softer and fuller. He places his hands onto Chris’ thighs before he sucks on the tip of his cock. Of course Sandy can take a lot more, but he wants to savor this rare treat. Chris looks relaxed and turned on, which is exactly what Sandy wants.

“You know it’s not going to suck itself, right?” Rick impatiently says.

“Go take like a twenty minute shower,” Sandy tells him.

“Are you sending me away?” Rick asks.

“Yes, I want to be alone with Chris,” Sandy explains.

* * *

They don’t spend too much time alone in the bedroom, but Sandy thinks they should do it more often. He especially wants some uninterrupted time with Chris right now. Sandy is intentionally not using  _all_ of his strength as he pins Sale’s hips down during the blow job. While Rick doesn’t mind if Sandy’s in complete control, Chris definitely does mind. He makes sure to keep eye contact while he’s sucking him off to make sure that Chris isn’t uncomfortable. The sounds falling from his lips are definitely ones of pleasure. Chris’ eyes flutter closed and he places his hand onto Sandy’s head. He’s not really controlling his movements; he’s just guiding them. His body trembles because it’s hard keeping his hips still.

“Sandy, I’m close,” Chris tells him.

He gives him a thumb’s up letting him know he heard him, but he doesn’t slow down or pull off. Like Rick, Sandy enjoys swallowing. It’s not often that he’s the reason for Chris’ orgasms, so he wants to treasure it. Sandy loves the way his name sounds on Sale’s lips. He watches his body quiver as he shoots down his throat. He’s surprised when Chris grabs him by the arm. He pulls Sandy on top of him and he kisses him passionately. They don’t normally kiss so hungrily while just grabbing at whatever bare skin they can find. Chris doesn’t really know how to act with a partner that also likes to be in control. He normally overthinks things and he can’t get completely comfortable with Sandy because of that, but tonight he’s acting on pure want.

“We have to stop,” Sandy whispers against his lips.

“Why?” Chris asks.

“Because I want to fuck you,” Sandy blurts out.

“Maybe I want you to,” Chris responds.

Sandy laughs. “You’d start fighting with me five minutes into it.”

Rick emerges from the bathroom and that completely changes the energy in the room. They both smile and make room for him to get in the middle. Chris kisses his forehead and runs his fingers through Rick’s damp hair while Sandy nuzzles the back of his neck. Porcello purrs like he always does when he’s getting spoiled like this. It doesn’t take long for Rick to happily drift off to sleep. Chris continues idly stroking his hair while looking at Sandy who’s gently rubbing Rick’s lower back. He whispers “Te amo” and Chris isn’t entirely sure that Sandy’s talking to him. He doesn’t know if he was even meant to hear it at all.

* * *

Chris is used to waking up in all different kinds of conditions. Sometimes he has no blankets, sometimes Rick’s completely on top of him, sometimes he’s on the very edge of the bed. He has never woken up in Sandy’s warm embrace before though until now. Rick’s not in the bed, so Chris must have eventually shifted over to Sandy’s side. He’s not used to being held, but it’s not an unpleasant feeling. Sale shivers when Sandy’s beard brushes against his neck. He wants to stretch his legs, so he tries to slyly sneak out of bed. He’s surprised when he feels Sandy’s grip tighten against his waist.

“Stay,” Sandy whispers.

Chris turns around so that he’s facing him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning. I like waking up next to you,” Sandy tells him.

“You do, huh?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, even if it’s like hugging a toothpick,” Sandy jokes.

Sale playfully elbows him in the ribs. “Shut up!”

Rick expects Chris and Sandy to still be asleep by the time he gets back from his coffee run. He’s pleasantly surprised when he walks in and sees Chris straddling Sandy and kissing him. Rick closes the door as quietly as he can because he doesn’t want to ruin the rare sexually intimate moment between them. Sandy tells him to strip and then join them in bed. Of course, Rick does what he’s told. They don’t have a lot of time before they need to leave, but that’s not what any of them are really focusing on at the moment. Sandy’s hand looks so large as he slides it down Sale’s slim back.

“Why won’t you give me what I want?” Chris asks.

Sandy nibbles on his ear. “Because I love you and I know it’s not what you really want.”

Chris’ response dies on his tongue because he’s taken aback by Sandy saying he loves him. It’s not like Sale has been clueless about Sandy’s feelings this whole time, they just aren’t usually vocal about their feelings. Chris loves him, too. Their actions show how they feel about each other, even though they bump heads sometimes. Rick knows that Sandy and Chris can go back and forth forever, so he decides to intervene. Since they’re pressed for time anyway, he offers to give Sale a blow job. Despite the awkwardness, Sale is still hard so Rick might as well fix the one problem he can. He looks at Sandy and tells him that he and Chris should talk later though.

* * *

Rick makes sure that Sandy and Chris sit next to each other on the plane ride back home. He doesn’t know what their issues are, but he wants them to work through them. He gives them both a chaste kiss on the lips before he sits down next to Mitch. Sale kicks his shoes off and he grabs a blanket so that he can get as comfortable as possible. Sandy always radiates warmth, so Chris isn’t surprised when he doesn’t ask to get under the blanket with him. All the tension leaves his body once Sandy puts a comforting hand on his thigh. Sandy’s touch always has that effect on him.

“We’ll find our thing, Chris,” Sandy tells him.

“What do you mean?” Chris asks.

“You don’t want me to fuck you, you just want to feel close to me like Rick does when we’re fucking,” Sandy explains.

“I don’t like it when you make sense,” Chris half-jokes.

Sandy caresses his cheek. “Remember that I always know what you need.”

“I’m still trying to get used to that,” Chris admits.

Sandy understands him in a way that almost makes Sale uncomfortable. Of course part of what makes them so successful on the field is their undeniable chemistry. It’s nothing for him to follow his catcher when he’s on the mound. He easily gives up control on the baseball field, but it’s way more difficult for him off of it. It’s 100% not a trust thing because he trusts Sandy with his and Rick’s lives. It’s an “he’s not used to someone else taking the reins” thing. Sandy’s presence makes everything flow smoothly; he gives their relationship the perfect balance that it needs. Chris depends on him in a way that he has never had to depend on anyone before and it terrifies him. He’s also insecure about his place in their relationship sometimes.

“Rick wasn’t the same when you were gone. It felt like I couldn’t give him what he needed,” Chris softly says.

Sandy laughs lightly. “You think I don’t ever feel that way with him?”

“But you’re perfect with him,” Chris points out.

“So are you,” Sandy tells him.

* * *

It’s kind of a running joke that Rick is the first to fall asleep after sex. He’s curled up next to Sandy with his eyes closed by the time Chris gets back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth. He stirs, but he doesn’t completely wake back up as Sale wipes him clean. Rick pulls Chris’ body closer to him when he gets back in bed. He’s completely surrounded by his boyfriends on both sides, just how he likes it. Even after having both of them inside him, Porcello still wants to be physically close to them. Chris is surprised when Sandy leans over Rick’s body to brings their lips together. It starts out slow and hesitant, but Chris eventually deepens the kiss. Sandy lets out a moan that sends a chill down Sale’s spine.

“Get a room, you two!” Rick sleepily says.

“What do you think, Sandy? Should we kick him out and have my bed to ourselves?” Chris jokes.

“I’m ok with that,” Sandy agrees.

Rick shakes his head. “You guys are ganging up on me, huh? Is that the way things are gonna be now?”

“I thought you liked when we double teamed you,” Chris quips.

“You got me there,” Rick says with a laugh.

“I missed  _this_ , I missed you guys,” Sandy replies.

“Don’t leave us again,” Chris tells him.

“I won’t,” Sandy promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing about the three of them together, so I’d be very shocked if I didn’t write them again.
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!


End file.
